


Braids

by TheMissingMask



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Race To The Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissingMask/pseuds/TheMissingMask
Summary: Fluffy Hiccstrid drabble set just after the events of Midnight Scrum.  Not much plot, just fluff!





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble brought about by thinking about Hiccup's braids

He remembered the first time she braided his hair. They had just enjoyed a race around the island early one summer evening, and had all-but laughed each other out of the air to land on a sea stack a mile or so from the coast of Berk. As they watched the setting sun cast the sky in hues of pink and orange, they slipped into easy conversation. What was that ship on the edge of their waters that had been seen last month, but not since? The latest exploits of Snotlout and the twins, and should they intervene before things got out-of-hand? Whether Gobber would be more amenable to baths if they were combined with weapons training, and - wait, what?!

Hiccup had reached up to to touch the right side of his head, find a tuft of his tousled hair already entwined in a delicate braid.

“Umm…” He turned to face Astrid, who resolutely did not let go of the second one she was still working on.

“It looks cute on you.”

She grinned. An expression that melded mocking banter with genuine affection, and Hiccup immediately looked away to hide his incipient blush.

He bit his lip and allowed her to continue, reaching up again just as she finished, and accidentally brushing his fingers over the back of her hand. This time they both looked away, laughing nervously as an awkward silence fell upon them.

Taking the initiative as the future chief of Berk, Hiccup suddenly yawned loudly and announced that they should be getting back because it was late…sort of…or it would be late, in a few hours, and…yeah…definitely time to head back…

Two days later, and he hadn’t touched the braids. Even though a Terrible Terror had chewed one into a fluffy mess, and the other had half fallen out from the fight with a Scauldron that morning, Hiccup had made no attempt to remove the ties from his hair.

Astrid, seeing this, frowned and immediately set to work redoing them as they were sat talking in the great hall that evening. Hiccup thanked the gods that she hadn’t asked why they were still in. He didn’t want to explain to this strong woman that he kept them in because when the air rushed past him as he flew, the asymmetric pull of wind on his hair, right versus left side of his head, reminded him of her. Something so sappy, so sentimental. She would…well, he didn’t know what she would do. Probably just raise an eyebrow and silently judge him. Maybe kick him in the shin for good measure. And then keep her distance from this creepy, sentimental fool. Eventually leave him for a more manly viking. A more viking-like viking.

No. He could never confess to this shield maiden the depths of his love for her.

A few years and no shortage of dangerous encounters later, Hiccup had just returned to Berk after spending what felt like days being passed from bounty hunter to bounty hunter, almost being taken by Ryker, and finally being rescued by his dad and friends. He was exhausted, in pain, and still too on edge to even consider sleep.

He had kept smiling and joking with his friends, however, as Gothi treated his cracked ribs, lacerated wrists and grazed neck, as best she could while having to work around an overprotective Night Fury. Now, finally back in his room above the forge, he was able to curl up on the bed against Toothless’ warm body and finally let himself be weak, afraid and in pain.

When the door creaked open and purposeful strides made their way to the edge of the bed, he didn’t even look up.

“Hi Astrid.” He murmured against his dragon’s scales.

“Hiccup.” She replied, kneeling beside him, “Do you need anything?”

“No.” He fidgeted a little then, more quietly, “Maybe. I don’t-could you…”

He reached a slender, bruised hand up towards his messy braids. She smiled, settled down beside him on the bed, and started to redo the designs with a practiced ease.

Feeling her work her fingers through his hair was all Hiccup needed to finally find sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a general drabble collection because I have a whole bunch kicking around...


End file.
